Beautiful Disaster
by starxcrossedxwolf
Summary: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy or SS/HP/DM. Creature fic. Rated M for a reason. Severus and Draco have become mated, but they still feel the pull. Harry, meanwhile, is having troubling dreams day after day. Soon, they all find what they need.
1. Chapter 1

I know no one reads these so I'll keep it short. Yes, I know the mate thing has been done but I love it so I wrote one, so sue me. Will be Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Troubles Beginning

Draco curled into his mate's side, purring softly as Severus ran his fingers through the veela's blond hair. They had just finished the bonding ritual, and the scent of sex lingered in the air, permeating their sensitive nostrils. Draco settled his head under Severus' chin, his purring tapering off into calm breathing. A soft smile lingered on Severus' face, and happiness settled over him like a warm blanket. But still, something seemed to be missing.

"Sev, something's wrong." The young Malfoy muttered. "I feel like there's still something that needs to be done. What's missing?" He tilted his head so he could see the older male better. Severus took a moment to think before shaking his head.

"I feel it too. We must have another mate – it's been known to happen, just not particularly often." Severus muttered. Draco's eyes widened a fraction.

"But why didn't we feel them before?" the blond asked, nuzzling back under the vampire's chin and letting his hand rest over Severus' heart. The dark man thought for a moment, wondering the same.

"We must have been so caught up in each other that we didn't realize it. When we both expected to only have one mate, we thought all the longing came from each other. Now that the bonding between us has commenced, we can differentiate the pull from each other from the pull of our other mate." Severus explained in a softened version of his "professor" voice, his long fingers still carding through the younger's silky strands. "Or it is possible that they only recently came into their inheritance." He felt Draco nod slightly, sighing.

"Everything just has to be difficult, doesn't it?" He asked rhetorically, nuzzling Severus' skin before placing little kisses along his jaw. The professor stayed silent, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Draco's soft lips on his pale skin. Thoughts darted around his skull like bats chasing insects in the evening sky, and memories from the past surfaced as he relaxed.

Severus had come into his vampiric inheritance when he was 18, like all witches and wizards did. Unlike most of his kind, however, he did not feel the insistent pull of his mate. He had adjusted to life as a "monster" and had gone about his days as normally as possible. It was after the fall of Voldemort that the pull finally captured him – the day of Draco's 18th birthday, when he was revealed to have a veela inheritance and be Severus' submissive mate. Severus had, of course, courted him – even though the older Malfoy was no longer around to make sure the old customs were to be followed. It had pleased Draco's housebound mother, however, and one always wanted to please Narcissa when possible. The courting had gone well, and Draco had accepted him fully – leading to tonight's activities and the bonding ritual. They did not love each other yet, but there was mutual affection (even if Severus didn't always fully show it) and trust. Severus was pleased with the new route his life had taken, but he agreed with Draco when it came to their other mate – why did everything have to be difficult?

SSXHPXDM

Harry yawned silently as blinding dawn light poured onto his small bed, which was nestled in Ron's room. The redhead was still conked out, snoring softly as Harry rubbed his eyes, placed on his glasses, and glared viciously down at the erection that was standing at full attention. Since his birthday he had been having dreams that woke him with blood pounding through his veins and his prick ready to go. At first, he could remember nothing from the dreams at all, but as the days went on he was starting to remember little things; like the feel of a tongue dancing with his and fingertips tracing patterns on his skin. He still, however, could not remember anything visual from the dreams.

He sighed in frustration as he pulled the blanket off him and readjusted himself in his pajama pants before dragging himself off the bed and out the door. Taking the stairs three at a time as not to be caught by any early risers (of which there were very few in this household), he hit the landing that had the bathroom with a small 'thump!' and vanished inside it. His cock had not yet calmed, and he irritably turned on the shower before shucking his clothes. He hated jacking off at the Weasley's, but more and more often it was happening – the dreams worked him up so bad that he could not wilt without release. Therefore, after a few awkward mornings with Ron, Harry had set an alarm for dawn and vanished to the bathroom daily before his best friend had woken.

After rubbing himself to completion and then washing himself off, Harry climbed out of the shower and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. By the time he was out of the bathroom the sun was significantly higher in the sky, and he could hear the movements of the different members of the household. Climbing down the stairs considerably more relaxed than before, the dark-haired young man headed for the kitchen were Mrs. Weasley was cooking the family's breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry dear!" Molly chirped, overly happy. Harry smiled at the greeting and replied with his own good morning before settling gracelessly into his usual chair at the table, waiting for the others to join. He had spent the summer at The Burrow and had learned quickly that Mrs. Weasley would refuse any help offered to her from The Boy Who Lived Twice. He knew it was due to gratitude, because she didn't hesitate to order the rest of her children about.

Fred and George were the first ones who appeared at the bottom of the stairs, not even bothering to try to be quiet. As they went to sit across from Harry, Molly ordered them to set the table. Groaning but obeying, the twins set to work. Harry had noticed when he first arrived that the two wouldn't let more than a meter come between them. Fred's near death had shaken the whole family – but George was particularly nervous and stuck to his brother like glue. Fred more than anybody seemed to understand, and didn't even bother to mention it as George made sure once again that he was within eyesight.

The sound of soft footsteps brought Harry back from his observations as Ginny swept in, her wand tucked behind her ear and her eyes sweeping the kitchen almost nervously. The war had scarred them all, and she was no exception. Ginny always seemed to be checking for danger, checking to make sure her family was there, checking to see if Harry and Hermione were alright – checking, checking, checking. He smiled at her reassuringly and saw her shoulders relax considerably. They had agreed not to get back together after Voldemort's death; everyone had needed time to adjust to normal life again and Harry needed the space. Over the summer they had both decided that they loved each other more like siblings, and Ginny made no objections when Harry agreed to stay with them until their repeat year.

Ron appeared at the table right as the food was placed onto it. He proceeded to shovel food into his mouth, grinning sheepishly around a mouthful as his mother reprimanded him and Harry chuckled. Ron, out of all of them, had the least problems settling after the war. He had the occasional flashback or nightmare, but for the most part he was fine. Harry suspected it had a lot to do with Hermione, who Ron spent most of his time trying to coax from her books. It was her way of coping.

Harry himself was fine throughout the day, but at night it was a different story. Nightmares had plagued him for weeks before his birthday, and he had begun to set a silencing charm before going to bed so he wouldn't wake Ron with his screaming. Now, though, were those wonderful horrible dreams he couldn't remember that left him aching hard and wanting. But wanting whom he didn't know.

Discussions had started up around the table as they ate, talking about the upcoming year of Hogwarts. Everyone was repeating the last year they had missed, learning the spells and taking the tests that would help them in the future. The twins weren't returning, of course, but were instead working very hard on their joke shop. They currently were saving up to move into a flat in London were they could be near their store.

As Harry watched his surrogate family chatter, he smiled. Things would be all right from now on, even if a little bit crazy. Then he felt the throb of longing in his chest that he usually got after the dreams and wondered vaguely what the upcoming year had in store for him.

SSXHPXDM

Hope you enjoyed it so far. Will be posting the second chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Told you the second chapter would be up soon! Hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews! For disclaimer, see chapter 1.

Chapter 2: One Day at a Time

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful for Draco. He was one of the few Slytherins to return and had an entire compartment to himself. He ran into very few people, none of which smelled enticing enough to be Severus' and his other mate. He wondered if their other mate even went to Hogwarts, but hoped to god they did. As a veela, he would be able to live with just Severus, but the longing in his chest would not go away until he was united with their other mate, and he knew it would be the same with his grouchy blood-sucking partner. He didn't want either of them to go through that for an extended period of time.

Finally the train pulled to a stop before the station and Draco trudged to the carriages. It struck him that more people than usual would be able to see the thestrals and his heart plummeted, back into that uncomfortable space near his liver that it always landed when he was thinking about the war. He shook his head quickly to dispel the thoughts and focused on getting through the begin of term feast and back to Severus and a bed. He felt as if he was the walking dead without the potions master so soon after the bonding, and just wanted to return to the man's side. He supposed it was the submissive in him coming out.

Before long he was seated at the Slytherin table, ignoring the world. With all the different scents lingering in the air, he could have been sitting next to his mate and not even known it. He didn't even try. His gaze lingered on Severus before he returned to studying the grain of the wooden table before him, chin resting on his hand. He knew it would be different this year, but he didn't expect the empty space in his chest. He expected to long for the old days, but it seemed as if his heart had vanished altogether in that moment.

Suddenly the room quieted, and Draco looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall standing before the plethora of students. He shuddered, knowing that she was going to address Severus' and his bonding at some point. He listened to her drone on for a few minutes before he heard his name.

"As for the last thing I will address, I am not telling you because I care for school gossip. I am telling you this for your safety. Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy have been mated. Do not antagonize either of them, for you will not come out in one piece. More information on bonds will be given to you in Professor Snape's class." She finished, and people began muttering amongst themselves before the food appeared and the sounds of silverware and chewing filled the hall instead.

Finally dinner was over, and Draco slipped from the hall and down the staircase to the dungeon. He approached a tapestry the depicted the Salem witch trials and muttered the password before vanishing through it and into the comfortable rooms of Severus. Said man was already settled on the couch with a glass of brandy in his hand, and Draco curled into the crook of his arm, relaxing fully into the warmth of his mate. He opened his eyes halfway to gaze into the fire as he spoke.

"Any scent of him?" He asked softly, and Severus knew Draco was referring to their missing mate. He shook his head, pressing a kiss to the veela's hairline before taking another sip of his drink. He summoned a glass of red wine from the kitchenette for Draco and the young man took it with silent thanks, enjoying the taste on his tongue.

They sat in silence for a long time, just soaking in each other's presence, before Severus finally pulled away and tugged a sleepy Draco into their bedroom. After several shared kisses they fell into easy sleep, comforted by the other's enveloping arms and scent.

SSXHPXDM

Harry, on the other hand, was sleeping restlessly, his hips and fingertips twitching longingly. His dreams were getting more intense, and in moments he jerked awake, his throbbing manhood standing proudly. Snarling under his breath, Harry whipped the covers off his body and vanished into the bathroom, thinking of wandering hands and the scent of musk and vanilla.

Finished, Harry washed himself and trudged back into the dorm room, tugging on his clothes and robes before vanishing down the staircase to the common room below. Grumbling when he saw no one awake but thankful no one would ask questions, Harry headed out the portrait and wandered through the castle halls as the sun rose in the sky. That familiar aching in his chest had returned, and he wondered what it all meant. He hoped for his sake he figured all this shit out soon.

A moment later he found himself through the front doors and headed for the quidditch pitch, praying he would find some peace in the air. Harry quickly snatched up his broom from the shed and took to the sky, the wind whipping through his hair and stinging his eyes as he soared over the trees. Swooping back to the pitch, Harry did loops around the goal posts before racing out above the lake. After half an hour in the air, Harry heard the thundering of feet headed for the great hall and landed (for once, gracefully) to put his broom away.

Harry arrived in the hall for breakfast at the same time Ron and Hermione entered, and they settled at the table together, chatting about their first day of classes. The meal passed far too quickly for Harry's liking, and the next thing he knew he was being whisked away by the crowds towards Transfiguration.

The day passed slowly after that, that was, until he walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

SSXHPXDM

Severus' day was dull – and that was putting it nicely. In accordance to Headmistress McGonagall's wishes, he had been teaching each and every class about creatures and everything that went along with it, including mating. Luckily he didn't have to sniff about the younger classes because he knew Draco's and his other mate was not going to be present. Sadly, that also meant he was incredibly bored, repeating the same information over and over. At least in his usual classes he got to teach different things to each group of snot-nosed brats.

However, his next class was the seventh years and returning 18 year olds. This would prove to be interesting, for Draco and (if his hopes were correct and whoever it was had returned to Hogwarts) their mate would be in the class. He sat at his new desk and glared as the students filed in, his gaze only softening when it landed on his blonde veela, whom entered alone. His heart ached at the thought of his mate being alone all day without him or any friends, but he had to push that feeling down and take care of his class.

It was then that a mouth-watering scent hit his nostrils and he saw Draco jerk around to see who was coming through the door.

No way.

No.

Nonononononononono!

Harry bloody Potter walked through the door looking thoroughly worn but appealingly disheveled. It was from him that the scent came, and when Draco turned to stare at Severus in alarm, he knew that the young man knew it too.

Fuck.

But it was then that Seamus called out that it was sad that Severus was stuck with such a brat for a mate, and Severus saw red.

SSXHPXDM

Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is mostly information on creatures and mates. Thanks again to anyone who reviewed! For disclaimer see first chapter.

Chapter 3: A Lesson In Mates

It surprised Harry when Severus lunged over the table at Seamus, eyes blood red and glowing faintly, but what surprised him even more was the surge of anger that suddenly coursed through him that was aimed at Seamus as well. Harry and he rest of the class watched, stunned, as Draco leapt forward not a second after Severus and got in between the furious creature and the stupid Gryffindor.

As if without fear, the blonde placed his hands on the professor's upper arms and muttered calmingly to the elder man, occasionally cooing to the enraged vampire. For Harry knew on sight that was what Professor Snape must be when he saw the elongated canines showing clearly from his snarling mouth. Snape calmed some but did not stop glaring at Seamus with his red eyes until great white wings sprouted from Draco's back and enveloped the two like a cocoon. More muttering and cooing was heard from Draco, and a minute later when the wings folded themselves into his back the professor was himself again, standing tall and sneering ferociously at the class.

Harry felt like he was in some sort of dream. What felt like a calming mist had settled over him when Draco had started cooing, and clearly it had the same affect on Snape, who was currently returning to his desk while Draco retreated to his own. The slam of Snape's textbook on his desk jerked Harry from his stupor and he straightened in his seat, hoping not to anger the teacher any more. The class had not seemed to relax like he had with Draco's noises, and sat rigid in their seats. Seamus looked to be in shock.

Glaring at the class, Snape began his lesson.

SSXHPXDM

Draco let out a sigh of relief as he returned to his desk and Severus returned to his. McGonagall had said that if either of them attacked a student – even once – they would both be out of Hogwarts in the blink of an eye. He knew Severus didn't love his job enough to be horribly upset if they were kicked out, but he also knew that his lover wanted him to finish his education and succeed in life. The older man had said that he was too talented to be stuck in a rut. So he had returned to school, and look where it was getting him.

Calming down rabid vampires and mated to Harry-fucking-Potter.

Shaking his head at the thought, Draco zoned back into the real world in time to hear Severus begin to speak.

"I see that no one listened to Headmistress McGonagall yesterday evening." The highly irritated man hissed, looming over his desk threateningly and staring down the students; all but Potter glancing away quickly. Draco snorted softly – bloody cowards.

"I would like you all to engrain in your memories that moment and share it with your classmates. That was what it looks like when you insult, injure, threaten, or otherwise harass a creature's mate. Most creatures wouldn't even react that placidly; you'd be dead in an instant." Severus' silky voice washed over Draco, and his fried nerves finally started to calm. Being faced with his furious Dominant was not a comfortable experience, that was for sure.

"As you saw, when emotions or hormones run high, creatures such as myself will show their 'true colors';" Severus sneered, "eyes change hue, weaponry such as claws and fangs will become elongated, and – in some cases – appendages such as wings and other remarkable physical traits will come into play. As I said, this happens especially when a creature's mate is physically or mentally attacked, but can also happen in bouts of extreme feeling, such as happiness, and during intercourse. " He stated, ignoring the alarmed looks that ran through the room. Draco smirked; they didn't understand how sexy Severus looked to him when his fangs were peaking out as he pounded him into their mattress. His professor continued.

"Now, wizards and witches with creature inheritances come into this upon their 18th birthday, as all people with magic do. Upon this inheritance, they can feel a pull to their mate – but only if said mate is 18 and up. Mates, creature or human, do not feel the tug until their 18th year, and will not feel it until their mate is of age as well. Creatures will feel their mate immediately, and can find them based on scent, among other things. A creature's mate will smell particularly enticing and they will be drawn to that person. They will also feel extremely jealous over, and protective of that individual. Not only that, but they will even be stimulated at the thought or sight of their significant other." Severus' eyes darted to Draco for a millisecond before focusing on the class again.

"Dominant humans that have submissive creature mates will feel this way of their creature as well, but will not be able to tell by smell. Instead, they will have dreams of their mate, usually starting off by remembering nothing, but slowly gaining more and more memories of the dreams before they find said individual." The veela glanced over at Potter, who was taking down notes diligently. His scent still permeated the air, and Draco could smell it clearly. He wondered what dreams the other male had been having, but had to cut that thought short before it lead to a place he did not want to go in class.

"Now, I have been speaking about mates as pairs, but I only say this because it the most common. A creature can have up to three mates, though the least common is three. These mates will be bonded for life if they choose to accept it. In many cases, the creature cannot deny the human but the human can deny the creature, effectively killing the individual with the creature inheritance. Many creatures simply cannot survive without their mates. The bonding ritual itself is done by having intercourse. The Dominant and submissive bite each other – also known as 'marking' – where the shoulder meets the neck at the time when they both come to completion." Draco felt more than saw the eyes on his neck and he hunched a little more into his robes. He scowled and returned his gaze to Severus, who had begun speaking again.

"Bonding rituals are acknowledged by most as the equivalent to marriage, though most bonded mates will eventually also have a ceremony and become legally married. If a bonded mate leaves those they are bonded with, they die." The professor finished. Draco shuddered at the thought of ever being without the potions master, and glanced at Potter once more. He noted the look of shock as Severus gave the class their homework, and then quickly packed up his things before leaving for dinner.

SSXHPXDM

Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Sorry it's so short.


	4. Chapter 4

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Chapter 4: Revelations

Harry was stunned. No, more than stunned, his brain was comatose. Hermione and Ron asked him what was wrong multiple times as they headed to the great hall for their evening meal, but he brushed them off with a wave of his hand. He was the mate of an individual with creature inheritance. That was the only possible answer he came up with as he went over Professor Snape's lecture in his head. The dreams, the longing he felt in his chest – that had to be it. It had started on his 18th birthday, just as Snape had said.

Then another thought hit him – his strange reaction to Seamus bashing Malfoy. Did that mean Snape and Malfoy were his mates? He analyzed his memories of them in class; did they seem any different? He remembered catching Malfoy glancing at him once or twice – and the slightly surprised look on Snape's face when he walked in the room. Shit, they knew, didn't they? Snape had said that creatures identified their mates by scent.

Harry shook his head quickly as he sat at the table, where dinner was set out. To be bonded with Snape and Malfoy for the rest of his life? What would that entail? They were both snarky bastards, and he doubt that would change much, even if they were mates. But ever since he had realized he was bisexual he had admired their looks. The idea of being with them sexually didn't bother him in the least, but the thought of being romantically involved with them? He would have to think on this one.

Dinner passed by far too slowly for Harry, who just wanted to lie in bed and ponder his new discoveries. He glanced over at Malfoy, who was eating his own pudding and gazing into the bowl as if it would tell him life's secrets. Then, as if sensing Harry's stare, he looked up. Blushing, the brunette returned to his food, hoping he didn't seem too suspicious.

SSXHPXDM

Severus watched the exchange with interest from the teacher's table, wondering at the blush on Potter's face. Was it possible that the boy had realized the truth already? In that case, the boy – young man, he corrected himself – was more intelligent than he had given him credit for. He must have realized after Severus' lecture on mates – he must be having the dreams. But how had he realized that Draco and himself were his mates?

Had he felt anger when Mr. Finnigan had insulted Draco? If he had, that meant that he would be dominant over Draco and the protective nature would have come out. However, Severus knew that he would be the over all Dominant in the relationship – he already felt protective over Potter, a strong urge he couldn't fight. He knew that Draco, even being submissive, would feel protective over the both of them, but his instincts would be lesser as he was the bottom.

Knowing he would have to speak to Draco about all this as soon as they reached their rooms, Severus shook his head and bowed it back over his food to continue his dinner. He finished quickly and bid goodnight to the other professors before sweeping out of the room towards his quarters, beckoning Draco with his eyes. The veela quickly placed his glass on the table and stood, following Severus out of the hall and down to their home in the dungeons.

Severus knew that, as the knew DADA professor, he was welcome to move out of his home in the dungeons and settle in the other rooms, but he had found he was very fond of the rooms that had become his sanctuary, and did not wish to leave them. He also knew that Draco felt more comfortable in the lower levels, where he had always been. Gesturing for Draco to enter first after giving the password, Severus closed the door behind them as said blonde collapsed face-first onto the comfy sofa. Draco let out a deep sigh into the cushions.

"It had to be him, didn't it?" He asked as he rolled over while Severus fetched them drinks. "It had to be the bloody Boy Who Won't Fucking Die." He sat up when his mate passed him his usual red wine and took a sip as the vampire sat down, before placing his glass on the table and flopping back down with his head on Severus' lap. The elder man snorted at his antics, and he smiled softly at him in response. Severus shook his head but returned the small smile. Draco let out another sigh as he gazed at the ceiling, pondering how his life had come to this moment.

Severus shook his head once more, placing his glass on the table as well and running his long fingers through his submissive's hair. "What do you think of having him as a mate? Are you opposed to the idea?" He asked, wanting to know Draco's thoughts. Luckily for him, Draco always was very open with him.

"I don't know. He's handsome in his own scrawny, underfed sort of way. Even if I always want to fix his hair." Draco muttered, linking his fingers with Severus' free hand. "The idea of having sex with him doesn't bother me, but we only just made a truce, and I still don't know exactly how to handle being around him. How am I supposed to act around an individual who was once my enemy, then saved my life, and now is supposed to be one of my mates?" He asked, frustrated. Potter and Draco had come to reconcile their differences after the trials where Potter had fought for Severus and Draco's innocence. That had been before both Draco's and Potter's birthdays, so nothing had been known to Severus as of yet.

"What about you?" Draco said, looking up at Severus curiously. "What do you think about all this?"

"I think that after protecting both you brats for seven years it's amazing I didn't realize this sooner." Snorted Severus, glancing down at the young man on his lap. Draco chuckled. "I found that I care about him to a certain degree. Trying to protect someone from dying for that long will do that to a man. But he still irritates me to no end. I think, with time, it may work out. I also think that we should let him come to us, and," Severus coughed, "Perhaps try to be a bit nicer to the idiot." He said, picking his brandy back up and taking a deep drink.

SSXHPXDM

Hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be up tomorrow! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I didn't post these past two days, life got in the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter! For disclaimer, see chapter 1.

Chapter 5: Discoveries

"Okay mister, what is going on? You've been more withdrawn than usual lately and now you're completely out of it! Have been since DADA class! What on earth is wrong with you?!" Harry sighed as Hermione went off on him as soon as the other Gryffindors had left the common room. Ron looked just as concerned as she did, so he was going to be no help getting him out of this one. Oh well, the (relative) peace was nice while it lasted.

"Fine, fine, calm down. I'll tell you what's been doing on, but you have to promise me that this does not leave the three of us." Harry stressed, looking them both dead in the eyes. Ron and Hermione nodded quickly in agreement, and he started talking.

"Okay, so you know how Snape told us all that stuff about mates today?" His two best friends nodded, and he saw a light turn on in Hermione's eyes. So she figured it out already, huh? But Harry continued speaking for Ron's sake.

"Well I've been having certain…dreams since my birthday. Dreams that Snape happened to mention during his lecture. So I think I'm the mate of a person with a creature inheritance. And IthinkthatitmaybeSnapeandMalfoy." Harry rushed out the last part, but Hermione still caught it somehow. She gasped – obviously she hadn't figured out that part – but Ron just looked confused. Hermione translated since Harry had his head in his hands, more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life.

Suddenly he heard the noise of something heavy being dropped on the ground. Looking up, Harry discovered that Ron had not only fallen out of his seat looking horrified, but had also knocked his head on the nearby table and was now cradling the back of his head while Hermione struggled to find her wand. A second later she did and cast a minor healing charm on him to stop the pain, before whipping back around to stare at Harry again in shock.

"Why on earth do you think you're mated to those two?!" She said, sounding strangely high-pitched. Ron was still staring at him in a stupor, and Harry wondered if the boy's brain would ever work right again. He sighed deeply.

"Well the dreams are one thing. I can't remember much from them, but there are definitely two people and they most certainly male." Harry said, his face bright red. "Then there's the whole wanting-to-hurt-Seamus-because-he-insulted-Malfoy thing. Then there's the fact that when Malfoy calmed down Snape, that little cooing noise he made turned me into a pile of goo. Plus I've caught both of them looking at me today! They usually ignore me to their very best abilities! Even if I did make sort of a truce with them." He ranted, pacing by the end of his spiel. Hermione and Ron still looked stunned, but Hermione seemed to be starting to get her head back.

"Wait, you got angry at Seamus when he insulted Malfoy? Why?" Ron asked, finally coming back to himself. Harry sighed again. Looks like this was going to be a longer night than he thought.

"The only reason I can think of is because I'm his mate and I'm instinctively protective of him. Which also probably means I'm dominant over him, but that's a different thing altogether." He said, plopping down in his seat once more.

"This would lead one to believe that you are indeed their other mate. You have to go talk to them, Harry. They at least can tell you if what you're thinking is true or not. Professor Snape said that creatures know by scent, right? So they must know already if you are indeed their mate. But why haven't they approached you already?" Hermione asked, looking confused. Well, at least they were taking this better than expected. Then again, after him coming out as gay to them, this shouldn't be too much of a surprise.

"I don't know, maybe because we've spent all of school fighting and both relationships are based on hate? What would you do if you suddenly found out you were mated to someone you spent most of your time torturing?" Harry replied bitterly, glaring down at his hands. Hermione nodded absently.

"You have a point. But you still need to talk to them, Harry. Find out if it really is them and go from there. Who knows, maybe you'll be happy with them. You'll never know for sure unless you communicate." Hermione said in her mother hen voice, while Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"Talk to the two biggest bastards at the school? What is he going to say? 'Hey I just thought maybe I was mated to you, can you be a little bit nicer to me?' I don't think that's going to work, 'Mione." Ron said, voicing Harry's doubts exactly. Hermione snorted.

"Well we're all adults here and he's going to have to face them sometime. He can't just ignore the pull, he has to either accept it or deny it, or it will drive him mad!"

"I'm already am going mad." Harry muttered, looking out the window. Hermione sighed.

"You have to speak to them; the sooner the better. I suggest you go to Snape's rooms tomorrow evening and tell them what's going on. Even if they aren't your mates, they can help. Now I'm going to bed – both of you should get some sleep too." She said before gathering her things and heading up to her dorm. Ron and Harry looked at each other, wondering what could turn their world upside down next.

SSXHPXDM

The next day was a long one for Draco. He and Severus had spent most of the night talking and working before finally going to bed around 2 in the morning. He was exhausted and worried – especially about the whole Potter debacle. And speaking of the devil, here he comes now.

Draco was trudging down the hallway towards transfiguration when Potter passed by. His scent enveloped Draco, making him feel warm and safe, just like Severus' did. But this was unwanted comfort, and Draco still didn't know what to do about the whole situation. He let out a breath of air as he passed by a group of fourth years muttering to each other.

"Look at that wanker, just walking around like he owns the place. I'm amazed he ever defeated You-Know-Who. Bet he cheated somehow. Pussy." He heard one of the boys say, and whipped around so fast those watching only saw a blur.

The next thing he knew he was leaping towards the students, wings out and claws extended, wanting to rip their hearts out and present them to his mate on a silver platter. But said mate was suddenly there, pulling him away and into an embrace that made him go limp and retract his long nails. He breathed deeply, relishing in the smell that was uniquely Harry, and laid his forehead on the young man's shoulder, letting out the softest of purrs. He heard Harry's voice, but couldn't understand what he was saying for a moment. When he repeated himself, though, Draco did catch it.

"What on earth did they say that upset you so?" Draco pulled back quickly, folding his wings into his back and looking at the nearest wall with rapt attention. He muttered in response, but Harry didn't hear him. "What was that?"

"I said they insulted you." Draco said just as softly, and saw surprise dawn on the other boy's face. Then he heard the snap of sweeping robes and turned to Severus, who had just passed into the hallway, looking somewhere between worried and livid. He bowed his head slightly in submission. Severus nodded in return, and then sneered at the other students who had stuck around to see what played out.

"Everyone to your classes, don't make me have to tell you again." He snarled, then snatched up Draco's wrist and pulled him along after him before they vanished down the nearest staircase.

SSXHPXDM

Hope you enjoyed, please review! Next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I didn't post for several days again. I will probably be posting every other day now, life just gets in the way. Anyway, hope you enjoy! For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Severus grasped Draco's wrist firmly, not enough to hurt his mate but enough to get him where he wanted him. He could feel Draco shiver in want through the touch and his cock twitched in appreciation. But it would not do well to take his little veela against the wall in a hall full of students, so he refrained and pushed the lust away. When they reached Draco's class he pulled Draco in for a rough kiss before pushing him gently towards the door to his lesson and vanished down the hall, returning to his chambers for his free time.

Settling down on the couch, Severus let out a sigh. He regretted that he and Draco were not able to spend time fucking like animals in heat whenever they wanted, but reminded himself that his mate needed to finish school. Even after being proclaimed innocent, Draco would find a hard time getting work, and that would only be hindered if he didn't finish school as well.

And then came the thoughts on Potter. Severus had felt it the moment Draco's temper had flared, and rushed to the sight. He knew someone must have antagonized him in some way, shape, or form, and he was looking forward to ripping that individual a new asshole. But when he reached the hall to see Potter holding Draco so tenderly, something had stirred in him, and he felt the contentment that he usually only felt when he had Draco in his arms. It had felt right to see his two mates even in that minor form of intimacy.

Conjuring a glass of brandy, Severus sunk deeper into the couch. This was becoming more and more complicated, and if Potter hadn't known they were his mates before, he probably did now. But he wouldn't push the young man, wouldn't go to him like his instincts urged him to. Potter would come to them first or nothing would happen at all.

He didn't know what Harry was planning for that night.

SSXHPXDM

Harry was stunned when Draco said he was attacking students because they insulted him. He wandered to his next class deep in thought, before deciding that he was definitely going to visit them in their chambers tonight. He needed answers.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and when Hermione and Ron asked what was wrong, he told them his plans. Hermione looked pleased, but Ron looked scared for him, and nervousness flooded his gut once again. What if he was wrong? But then, how could he be? The way he had reacted when Seamus verbally attacked Malfoy, the way Malfoy had reacted when he heard someone sully Harry's name. And the look in Snape's eyes when he turned the corner to see Harry holding Draco. It all added up to only one thing.

Tonight he would face that fact. And it scared the hell out of him. As the day trudged on, he became more and more anxious, until finally dinner was over and he watched as Malfoy followed Snape down into the dungeons. Waiting until the rest of the students vanished down their respective halls, he figured it was now or never. Using the Marauder's Map, he found the entrance to the two creature's rooms, and looked at the witches in the tapestry nervously.

"Well, what do you want?" One of them said with a sneer not unlike Snape's. He gulped.

"I would like to speak to Professor Snape. I'm Harry Potter. It's very important." He said quickly, and a different witch nodded.

"He told us you might be coming by. Well go on in, dear." She said kindly, and a door appeared. He knocked tentatively, the blood rushing in his ears. The witches had been expecting him, which only meant one thing.

It was Malfoy that opened the door, and both of them froze when they saw each other. Harry could here Snape in the rooms, shuffling through papers. His velvet voice asked Malfoy who was at the door and the young man came back to himself, visibly shaking his head a little.

"It's Potter." He said simply, and Harry heard the movement in the room stop. Suddenly Snape was in the doorway, looming over the two of them. Malfoy backed up so he was partially hidden behind the professor, who was looking slightly surprised. He frowned slightly and gestured for Harry to come in, turning and walking back to the couch.

The rooms were clean and cozy, done in tans and browns with the occasional dark red. A soft couch and coffee table faced the fireplace, and bookcases lined every wall. Several doors led off from the living room – he figured they were a bedroom and study. Papers covered the coffee table; clearly the two had been working on homework and grading. Snape flicked his wand and the papers organized themselves on one corner as he sat in his spot on the couch, Malfoy soon settling against his side. Snape didn't like anyone else seeing them like that, but in front of their other mate, who really cared?

Harry sat down in a chair that faced the middle of the room and gathered up all his courage. "I came to talk to you about this whole mate thing. I am both of your mates, aren't I?"

Snape took a deep breath and let it out slowly, with Malfoy's eyes on him. Finally, he nodded. Harry leapt back out of the chair.

"Why on earth didn't you tell me? You must have known as soon as you smelled me!" He nearly yelled, pacing back and forward as all his frustration over the past few months came out. The longing in his chest grew stronger, and for a moment it looked as if Malfoy would get up, but Snape held him back.

"Because, you needed time to think on it. We knew you would figure it out eventually; had we told you, you would not have believed us even if you knew it to be true. You had to come to us." The professor said in the softest voice Harry had ever heard from the man. He plopped back down into the chair, void of the frustration that had currently filled him. He sighed deeply, wishing that things wouldn't be so damn complicated.

"So what are we going to do?"

SSXHPXDM

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait! Life got crazy and I had to put it on hold for a while. Here's a longer chapter with some loving to get you through the day =)

SSXHPXDM

Severus let out a soft sigh of his own that ruffled Draco's hair when Potter asked him what they were going to do. Draco curled in tighter towards the vampire, and Potter seemed to shift forward, as if to comfort the veela, then leaned back as he thought better of it. Their emotions were all running high at being in such close proximity, and if Severus was being honest with himself, he wanted to scoop up his two submissives and drag them off to bed. But that would scare off Potter, and he found that he didn't want that.

"I suggest we start by spending time together. The three of us, these rooms, every Friday. It will give us all time to…adjust to each other, and to find out what we all want." The older man suggested. Potter nodded silently, and the vampire could feel Draco's contentment through their bond. So the idea of spending time with both of them pleased the blond – good.

"So you're actually considering bonding to me?" Potter asked finally, and Draco snorted, making Severus let out a small smile at his antics.

"Of course we are, you git. We wouldn't have let you in our rooms if we weren't. Besides, you don't understand how strong the bonding pull is for creatures. It's like missing a piece of your heart. When you finally find it, all you want is that – to be close to that person, to protect them, to make them happy. I'm sure you feel it to some degree." Draco got quieter as he spoke, until the last sentence was just a murmur. But Potter heard, and nodded, looking to the side as if embarrassed.

"What are you thinking, Potter? If we are to work towards this goal, there must be communication." Severus stated, curious as to what the expression on his face meant.

"Harry. If we're going through with this you should call me Harry. Both of you." Potter said, looking from Severus to Draco. The two creatures nodded.

"Then you may call us Severus and Draco. But you have avoided the question." Severus said, looking Harry dead in the eye before the young man bowed his head. When he spoke it was a mutter, but their enhanced hearing caught it nonetheless.

"What Draco said was right, I do feel it. I was pissed when Seamus insulted him, and wanted to ease his anger when he went off on those fourth years. I feel the need to…protect him. It's hard to fight. As well as the urge to…please you. Make you both happy. I'm not sure what is the bond and what's me and it's very confusing!" The last sentence was louder, and this time Draco did get up, sensing Harry's stress, and without hesitation kneeled at his feet to lay his head on the young man's thigh. Harry looking surprised, but his hand moved forward to touch him as if of it's own accord. He snatched it back quickly.

"Go on, he likes his hair being played with. You'll find it oddly relaxing…Harry." Severus tasted the name on his tongue and found he liked it. He also liked the sight of Draco so willingly submitting to Harry, if his blood rushing south was any indication. Harry looked hesitant, but laid his hand on Draco's head and wound his fingers through the platinum strands. Draco began purring softly, and it was as if Harry melted. He pulled the veela gently so he was positioned between his legs, almost on instinct, and let his hands roam the blonde's head, neck, and back. Draco's purring increased, and Harry leaned forward to get closer. Severus knew the affect Draco's purring had on a man. It was intoxicating, making one want to do all sorts of things to the submissive. It was like a spell.

"The bond is part of you, Harry. It has always been there. Did you not feel sexual tension when fighting with both of us over the years? Longed to impress us? To please us in some way? The bond is simply your true feelings being forced into the light." Severus said, and Harry focused on him, removing one hand so that he was simply playing with Draco's hair again. Then he spoke again, softly.

"And what of your longings? I doubt you always wanted me. Either of you." Harry started to pull away from Draco, who let out a soft whine and looked to Severus in what looked like pain. The bond thought Harry was rejecting him, and Draco probably was hurting.

"Don't pull away from him, you're hurting him. The connection is fragile, and takes things like that as rejection. It can sometimes be…painful for us." Severus said quickly, and Harry returned to touching Draco immediately. The veela sighed with happiness and leaned even closer than before.

"But we did always want you, Harry. Do you think I constantly sought your attention for nothing? I talked nonstop about you, so much that my parents and friends were sick with it. I wanted your fire to be directed at me, always at me – you cannot believe the jealousy that raged when I caught you so close to the Wease- ahem, Weasley." Harry's eyes widened at what Draco admitted, before he turned towards Severus, eyes questioning. Severus looked away before speaking gruffly.

"Do you think I would have protected you all these years if I felt nothing but hatred for you?" It was the closest Harry was getting to a confession, and a smile broke out across his face. Draco's purring was stronger than ever with Harry's happiness, and his wings fluttered out of his body to drape across the young man's legs. Harry looked at them reverently, and let a hand softly touch them. He pulled back when Draco let out a quiet moan. Severus chuckled.

"His wings are very sensitive. It is like you are stroking his cock. If he didn't want it, he wouldn't have brought them out. You can continue if you please." Severus stated, trying to hide the affect the sight of them and sound of Draco's moan had on him. Harry looked at him wide-eyed, before looking back at Draco's wings. They were gorgeous, and the need to touch them was almost unbearable.

Draco let out another soft moan when Harry's hand brushed the feathers again, and Harry was not unaffected. Severus could see the bulge in his trousers from the couch. His touch was light at first, then more confident as he stroked the soft down of Draco's feathers. Draco thrust forward as he groaned, accidentally pressing against Harry's leg. The human let out a quiet moan of his own and the feel, and Severus new it had gone far enough. Any more and Potter might regret things in the morning, because Severus wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

"Draco, come!" Severus demanded, and the veela instantly obeyed. He curled up at Severus' feet and laid his head on the inside of the vampire's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. Severus gave him a warning look before turning his gaze back to an upset looking Harry. As Harry opened his mouth, Severus interrupted.

"Next Friday, these rooms, 6 pm sharp." He stated. Harry let out a slight grumble.

"Why-"

"Because you are not ready. We are all running high on emotion tonight, and I do not want anyone waking up and regretting anything. No matter how much we all want it. Now go. We will see you soon." Severus commanded, and Harry stood to obey without question. Severus was truly the Dominant in their relationship, no matter if they were bonded yet or not. The black haired young man stepped forward quickly to run his hand through Draco's hair again before leaning forward and brushing his hand along Severus' jaw. He had already pulled away when Severus went to lean in.

"Friday, then." Harry stated, looking over his shoulder one last time before vanishing out the door.

SSXHPXDM


End file.
